


SCP█████

by V0xter



Series: Mcyt but make it SCP [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), SCP Foundation, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V0xter/pseuds/V0xter
Summary: Item#: SCP█████Object class: Keter Class 53
Series: Mcyt but make it SCP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059545
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	SCP█████

**_Item#:_** SCP█████

**_Object class: ~~Keter~~ Class 53_ **

**_Special containment procedures:_**

SCP█████ is to be contained in an extremely secluded area, then the ~~mysterious~~ capabilities of SCP█████ will temporarily ~~cease~~  
 ~~stop~~  
 ~~be contained~~  
 ~~preserve some~~

SCP█████ cannot be contained, preserved or communicated with against its own free will. SCP█████ will not be contained and there is no possible way to keep it contained. 

SCP█████ is to not be touched, looked at or communicated with in any way. 

SCP█████ is to be allowed a containment chamber of 2x2m if it so chooses to cooperate. It is not advised to force SCP█████ into the room. 

SCP█████ likes cats.

SCP█████ is not known to be a threat. Its powers are unknown. It has not hurt anyone in the SCP facility and has not been spotted outside of it.   
The most advisable course of action is to let it carry on. SCP█████ seems extremely fond of SCP-889, and seems to know SCP-5400 and SCP-9309.

SCP█████ is allowed with SCP-889 as no threat is sensed when they are together. SCP█████ calms and frustrates SCP-889 but no destruction or harm has come from these interactions to anyone.

SCP█████ is not allowed to be in contact with SCP-9309. SCP█████ angers SCP-9309 and they should be kept separate when possible.

SCP-889 is to be ~~forcibly removed from SCP█████~~

SCP-889 is to be kept with SCP█████ ~~at all times~~

~~SCP-889 is to be terminated~~

SCP-889 is to kept alive ~~by all means necessary~~

SCP-889 is to be ~~placed as far away from SCP█████ as possible, while still maintaining connection~~

SCP-889 is deeply connected with SCP█████.

**_Description:_ **

SCP█████ is a bright white blob, seemingly a head with a torso, with its only distinctive features being two black dots and an unmoving curved black line, in the shape of a smiley face. It is 2ft high and doesn’t have a measurable weight.

Dr.Sapnap has stated he can communicate with SCP█████. No personnel should attempt communication with SCP█████.

See test SCP█████-4.

SCP█████s favourable name is Dream and seems to understand English as it can listen to commands if it wishes to.

SCP█████ has the ability to 

[C L A S S I F I E D only research personal or a class staff have the SCP█████ ██████████

███████ ██████████ incident.]

SCP█████ is ~~in your~~ dream ~~s~~.

This is all the information we have on SCP█████.   
More testing must be done. 

  
  


**NOTICE FROM THE FOUNDATION RECORDS AND INFORMATION SECURITY ADMINISTRATION**

The following file contains a virulent infohazard. Due to this, it is imperative that all personnel accessing this file be certified as having a Cognitive Resistance Value (CRV) of no less than 14.5. Should you fail an automated CRV verification, please remain calm and do not move. A member of your site's medical staff Researcher Callahan will be with you shortly.

  
  


**NOTICE FROM THE FOUNDATION RECORDS AND INFORMATION SECURITY ADMINISTRATION**

Do not look at SCP█████. ~~It cannot harm you if you do not look at it~~. Do not look directly at it. Do not form a mental picture in your head of SCP█████. If you do receive a visual image of it, you will [REDACTED]. If you even try to comprehend it, you will [REDACTED]. Do not look at SCP█████ 

  
  


[SYSTEM ERROR: DATA CORRUPTED. PLEASE SEE A NETWORK ADMINISTRATOR FOR MORE DETAILS]

**Author's Note:**

> So dreams actual character log is around 13k words  
> I will eventually upload that but i feel its a lil too much readin yano? Also my betas gotta fix it to make sense and shiz
> 
> Yall see the hints at gogy...  
> I dont think its will be a whole dnf thing but ig I’ll leave that upto reader interpretation. Also dnf gets clout so i could be swayed~
> 
> Also we up for ideas and comments and stuff as always! Ily ty for readin


End file.
